<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's a natural by decemberille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832357">he's a natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberille/pseuds/decemberille'>decemberille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, First Time, Former Priest Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Rimming, mentions of previous unpleasant sexual encounters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberille/pseuds/decemberille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They find lodgings in Constantinople, and Nicoló and Yusuf finally break the tension between the two of them. Yusuf's only been with women, but luckily Nicoló is there to guide him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he's a natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey all! this is literally mostly smut with no real redeeming plot or even window dressing. I just had this little idea in my head and it wouldn't go away so I wrote it down. slutty nicky is my favorite, what can I say?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicoló remembered the brief, awkward encounters he’d had when living amongst the other priests. Usually, they had been a bit older than him and had eyed his taut, nubile body hungrily. He’d let them between his legs, with little more than spit to ease the way, trying to get through it so they could get to the part where they’d take him in hand and finish him off. If Nicoló were lucky, sometimes they would even stay, and kiss him on the forehead or the cheek. But never on his mouth, where he burned with the need for one. Nicoló thought that if he handled this coupling with Yusuf well, he might get a real kiss out of it, maybe even more than one.</p><p>“Show me what you know,” Nicoló whispered into Yusuf’s ear, while lightly grabbing his hand to place on his own waist. “What do you want to do to me, right now?”</p><p>Yusuf turned towards him, gaze towards his mouth, and lifted his other hand to Nicoló’s jaw. </p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Yusuf whispered back.</p><p>Nicoló felt his face get hot with the thought of those lips on his and Yusuf seemed to understand exactly what he wanted; he pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him firmly on the mouth as he tightened the grip around his waist. Nicoló felt Yusuf’s desperation in how hot his lips felt against his own, pulling back and tongue pressing back in, then passionately mouthing at Nicoló’s face. Nicoló wrapped his arms around Yusuf’s strong shoulders and pulled him as close as he could to himself, bringing his head down along his neck and chest. They carefully moved each other until Yusuf was cradled within Nicoló’s eagerly-spread thighs and could keep kissing him without impediment.</p><p>Nicoló was in uncharted territory here. He’d never had the luxury of simply laying on his back and indulging in the velvet feel of another man’s hot tongue in his mouth, and languorous hands exploring his nipples, his belly, his thighs. Any notions he’d had of having to force himself to relax for an encounter with this beautiful man seemed patently ridiculous in hindsight. He sighed indulgently and moaned as Yusuf unhurriedly made his way down his body and pressed wet kisses along his torso, with Nicoló’s hands softly stroking through his hair. </p><p>“Did those priests ever have you like this, <i>habibi</i>, lay you down softly and worship your silk soft skin,” Yusuf asked when he found his way to Nicolo’s groin, pointedly ignoring the hot cock yearning for attention, “breathed in the sweet smell of your lust, and found the scent of any feast wanting?” Nicoló felt Yusuf breathe him in, deep between his legs, before he swept his entire wet tongue up the length of his tender sac, taut between his thighs.</p><p>“<i>Yusuf—</i>” Nicoló cried out, legs spreading even wider in an attempt for more, anything more that Yusuf wanted to do to him. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure surged through him, while Yusuf kept playing with his balls, lightly pulling them with his mouth.</p><p>“Your sweet hole looks so inviting, Nico. I can’t resist it. Would you let me kiss you here?”</p><p>“Please Yusuf, you feel so good, keep making me feel so good—“ but he stopped paying attention to what came out of his mouth; all he could focus on was Yusuf’s mouth deep inside him, burying his face between his ass giving his hole the working over of his so-far meager lifetime. There was a distant part of his mind where he could hear himself making the noises of a salacious whore, and slick sounds of the wet mess between his legs that was only getting messier with each sweep and jab of Yusuf’s tongue. </p><p>Yusuf was devouring his hole like he had devoured his mouth, earlier. He sucked and licked, nudging at the tense muscle as it slowly relaxed under his tongue, and Nicoló felt the tips of Yusuf’s fingers start to play and massage at his entrance. </p><p>“I want it nice and soft when I put my fingers in it,” Yusuf said between licking his hole and massaging the rim with his index fingers. “I want your ass open and primed for it, wet and ready for me. I want to fuck you so hard, but I don’t want to hurt you while we get there.”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me, I know it. Give me one, to begin with,” Nicoló gasped out, and Yusuf listened to him, and slowly slid his middle finger into him, all the way to the knuckle. It slid in so easily, Yusuf felt comfortable guiding a second one inside. </p><p>“I’ve read that there’s a spot inside, where it feels good if I hit it. Have you ever felt it before?” Yusuf asked while he moved his fingers in and out of him.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I ever have. In the past, I’ve just been quickly taken, then finished off,” Nicoló replied, looking up into Yusuf’s dark eyes, shimmering in the candlelight.</p><p>“I’m going to find it, I promise,” and Yusuf slipped in a third finger inside him, the stretch burning just the right side of painful, but Nicoló still had to remember to breathe as the pressure subsided. He’d taken a peek at Yusuf’s cock and knew it would be a substantial challenge, and yet thinking about it caused his muscles to twitch in anticipation around Yusuf’s exploring fingers. </p><p>Yusuf’s ministrations came to fruition when his knuckles dragged upon a tender nub deep inside him and Nicoló yelped with the sudden pleasure of it. Yusuf’s pressed on and around it, driving Nicoló out of his mind and finding just the right pressure to make his legs tremble. By the time Yusuf had grabbed the oil and started pushing it inside him with three of his thick fingers, Nicoló felt desperate to have him <i>closer</i> and <i>deeper</i>. The delicious slick heat between his legs promised this time would be nothing like his previous experiences being penetrated and he just spread his legs even wider hoping to entice Yusuf to lay between them.</p><p>Yusuf kissed and nipped softly at his neck while he gripped his thick shaft and slowly slid the length up and down Nicoló’s drenched crack, teasing his hole with the soft head of his cock, never quite pressing all the way in.</p><p>“Yusuf, <i>please</i> I need you,” Nicoló begged as he desperately ran his hands over Yusuf’s broad back muscles, his taut ass, anywhere he could reach to bring him into his own body. “I’ll beg for, scream for it, please, just don’t deny me.”</p><p>“I want to have you again, Nico, I don’t know if just tonight will be enough,” Yusuf groaned out into his mouth, his voice soft and ragged at the same time. </p><p>“Yes, yes, please, I want you to always have me, don’t let me go, don’t let me g—,” his eager answering plead was interrupted by the slow push of Yusuf’s cock spearing into him, the wet stretch of Nicoló’s muscles around it sending sparks of unprecedented pleasure up his spine. This wasn’t typically his favorite part of these trysts, but Yusuf had already proven himself to be in a league of another kind. Just the tantalizing spearing of flesh was enough to have Nicoló moaning helplessly as he looked up at Yusuf’s face and saw him bite his bottom lip, trying to control himself from shoving in too much too quickly.</p><p>Nicoló couldn’t help himself as he moaned and felt his hole relax at the sight of Yusuf attempting restraint as he pushed his fat cock into Nico’s clutching, pulsing heat. He could’ve impaled him immediately, instead of this sweet stretch that had him clutching at Yusuf’s waist with his legs and arms and everywhere he could reach.</p><p>“It’s alright, my love, you’re not hurting me, fuck me harder, please, fuck me, <i>oh ooh—</i>,”</p><p>With the sudden jolt of taking the rest of Yusuf’s cock in one go and simultaneously having the curved head hit him in just the right spot, his muscles clenched and Nicoló cried out in toe-curling pleasure. The hot shaft inside him was punishing and so <i>so</i> hard, and he surrendered to the sweet ache in his balls while relishing the rough pounding Yusuf was blessing him with. </p><p>He truly had never felt anything even close like this when those other priests, those other boys had put their cocks inside him, in the same place Yusuf was now pleasuring. It had never felt this freeing, this wanton and wild like he’d never been truly full until Yusuf had drilled himself into Nicoló and pushed out those desperate gasps and pleading mewls out of his mouth.</p><p>“<i>Habibi</i>, this is the greatest treasure, the only true paradise I know,” Yusuf muttered into Nicoló’s hair while steadily fucking him into the bed, “the warm cradle between your thighs and the obscene embrace of your body, to bring me the sweetest pleasure, my truest absolution.”</p><p>Yusuf fucked forward harder and lifted Nicoló’s legs over his shoulders to better penetrate his hole at the perfect angle. Their rough breathing and slap of skin-on-skin almost blended away with the sounds of the commotion in the bar downstairs. Nicoló even felt Yusuf pause for a moment to pull out and pour more oil in his raw little pucker, then giving it a little tongue massage and back in with his cock.</p><p>Nicoló knew he wouldn’t last long like this, all his nerve endings ablaze with the thrill of having this delicious and handsome man rutting between his legs and taking his pleasure with his body. And delivering such pleasure with that body, in turn. As Yusuf pounded away into what felt like almost his guts, Nicó came suddenly and messily all over his belly, chest, and even some on his face.</p><p>Yusuf paused for a moment to take it in and Nicoló grew shy all of sudden, to be seen this debauched, covered in his own seed as evidence of his debauchery and sinning. Yusuf spread his legs out to the side and slowly moved his fingers through the come on his face and slowly fed it to a post-coital Nico who eagerly opened his mouth to suck himself off of those thick rough fingers.</p><p>“Keep going, I want your come inside me, keep fucking me,” Nicoló whined as he tried to push himself onto Yusuf’s still-hard cock in an attempt to ride it.</p><p>“Are you sure, I can finish with my hand, it looks tender down there,” Yusuf asked uncertainly. </p><p>“Yes, go ahead, when you finish it will be very nice and wet, you’ll see, it’ll be perfect.”</p><p>Yusuf grabbed Nico by the waist and let his hips slap against him as hard as he dared while he chased his orgasm. The oversensitivity felt good on his tired, but still interested dick. It wasn’t long before Yusuf’s thrusts slowed down and started getting more deep and grinding, that Nico figured Yusuf was close to bursting and he could wrap a hand around himself and finish himself off again.</p><p>He couldn’t quite feel it when Yusuf came inside of him and drenched his asshole with come, seeing as how they used so much oil in the first place.</p><p>Yusuf had collapsed just next to him, their heads close but arms still entangled. Nicoló felt the slow trickle of his seed as he adjusted himself to rest his head on Yusuf’s chest; a primal part of Nicoló’s brain felt satisfied and claimed at the feeling.</p><p>“Let’s stay here a while,” Yusuf said as they slowly caught their breaths. “Build a nice house, find some work, and see where it takes us. We can always leave should the worst happen.”</p><p>Nicoló just reached up a hand to trace through Yusuf’s beard and answered, “I want to stay with you, wherever that may be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>